


【索香】如果你的男朋友是个狗直男

by Osee



Series: 【索香】如果你的男朋友是个狗直男 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee





	【索香】如果你的男朋友是个狗直男

如果你的男朋友是个狗直男，他看上去就是个普通男人，对同性没兴趣，细想起来对异性好像也没什么太大的兴趣，而他碰巧只是喜欢你而已。

除了偶尔跟朋友聚在一起打游戏之外，他最大的乐趣就是摆弄他的那堆运动器材，仿佛把练肌肉当成了他的毕生追求。

在大太阳底下打球晒得一身黝黑，每天睡醒了刷个牙洗把脸就出门上课，永远都是运动服配球鞋，胳膊底下夹着课本，头发乱糟糟的忘了梳，要不是有那么一张算得上帅气的脸，丢进人堆里都不会有人想多看他一眼。

他的品味糟糕得惊人，你接过他为你挑选的生日礼物拆开包装后看到那些廉价感十足的装饰物会倒吸一口凉气；

他的情商总在零值边缘徘徊，偶尔留在你家过夜，临睡前你蹭到他身上要他抱你去床上时他只会忙着杀掉游戏里的一个对手并且对你说困了就先自己去睡；

他的神经粗到令人发指，你因为他做的一件蠢事跟他互发消息争执不休时他会忽然消失无踪，然后在第二天早上告诉你他昨晚不小心睡着了；

他不会多花心思在你身上，也不懂得讨你的欢心，在他看来，陪你煲电话粥的时间还不如用来打通一款游戏。

综上所述，你在三分钟之内甚至想不出你喜欢他的哪项优点，那你到底喜欢他什么呢？

山治将手机屏幕中的页面又往下翻了几页，后面一连几十条回复都怨声载道，而他本人现在也正经历着和这些人同样的困扰。

他看了一眼屏幕右上角，已经比约好的时间晚了足足二十分钟，于是他给约会迟到的男友发送了一条省略了三四句脏话的消息:“你再不来我就走了。”

他静静盯着屏幕，好半天才得到一条回应，只有一句简短的:“马上到。”

他把手机丢回桌子上，抬头看向餐厅的落地窗外，熙熙攘攘的街道上霓虹缤纷，逛街的大部分都是成双成对的年轻人，作为节日象征物的玫瑰花随处可见，几乎每家店铺橱窗前都张贴着以粉红色调为主的海报和条幅。

受到节日气氛的感染，他糟糕的心情勉强回升到正常水平，又耐着性子等了五分钟，那个熟悉的身影才迟迟出现在视野中，挤开手牵手挡路的一对小情侣，小跑着向这边靠近。

索隆今天果然又穿了一整身运动服，好在头发有仔细打理过，这家餐厅的招牌明明近在眼前，他却东张西望的找不准地点，山治在玻璃窗后面向他招了招手想吸引他的注意，他直接从窗前跑过，然后慢半拍的折返回来，隔着玻璃对山治勾了勾手，用口型对他说：“出来。”

“你进来。”声音传不出去就没法及时表达心中的怒火，山治只能比着手势配合口型让男友赶紧滚进来。

索隆完全忽视了他眼神中的怒意，从兜里掏出两张纸按在玻璃上，对他说：“我想吃这个。”

山治看清他手中的纸条是两张拉面店的优惠券，为难的回头看了一眼周围，附近几桌的客人被玻璃窗外指手画脚的男人吸引了视线，吧台边的服务生也正迈步准备走向这边，以免经历更多尴尬，他只好拿起外套灰溜溜的逃出餐厅。

一出门他就照着索隆的肚子揍了一拳，边穿外套边抱怨道：“你知不知道这家餐厅有多难定？拉面那种东西什么时候吃不行？”

“优惠券明天就过期了…”约会迟到了近半个小时的索隆自知理亏，挨了一拳也没敢发作，小声嘟囔着，揉了揉痛处老老实实等山治穿好外套。

山治从他手里拿过优惠券看了眼地址，离这里不远，走过去也就五分钟的路程。他把优惠券塞回索隆的上衣兜里，顺势把右手也塞了进去，牵着他的衣服往拉面店的方向走，要靠这个路痴自己找到店铺的地址是不可能的。

他们肩并肩走在一起，身影融入步行街拥挤的人潮中，来来往往的年轻情侣们有说有笑浓情蜜意，看着那些依偎在男友怀抱中的女孩子们个个娇俏可人，山治不免流露出羡慕的眼神，他转过头看向走在自己身旁的这个肩膀比他还宽的男人，长叹出一口气:“我让你今天出来穿的正式一点，你是不是忘了？。”

索隆听到叹气声扭头看他，回答得理所当然:“这套运动服很贵。”

“正式的意思是...”话只说到一半山治就放弃了，这些问题就算解释清楚也是在做无用功。

“倒是你，今天穿的是不是有点…”正式过头了？在后半句话说出口之前索隆及时闭上了嘴，因为他看到山治眼睛里的火光已经快要烧出来，这时候还是少惹他为妙。

全套西装配擦得锃亮的皮鞋，山治就算在工作场合也很少穿的这么正经，剪裁合身的衣服勾勒出窄瘦紧实的身体线条，能让索隆饱一饱眼福，他当然没什么好抱怨的。

不过他不太懂山治为什么要他今天穿的正式一点，这种节日一年中少说也要过个七八次，一套吃饭看电影再睡个觉的流程走完，跟平时的约会日压根没什么区别。还好，他不会傻到把这个疑问说出来。

在经过街角花摊的时候，一个十来岁的小男孩抱着几束玫瑰挡住了他们的去路，大概是年纪小不懂事，在其他卖花者都忽略掉他们这对特殊情侣的情况下，只有他对索隆举起了一束玫瑰，说:“叔叔，给你的女朋友买朵花吧。”

“我们…我不是…”山治顿时涨红了脸，支支吾吾的不知道应该先辩解他们不是情侣还是应该先纠正“女朋友”这个错误用词，他心虚的想要抽回藏在索隆衣兜里的手，却被索隆紧紧扣住手指抽离不得。

他像被人戳破了一个羞耻的秘密般手足无措，他缺根筋的男朋友却弯下腰平视着那个小男孩的眼睛，说:“叫哥哥。”

你他妈在意的只有这个？如果不是身在人来人往的大街上，山治真想照着索隆的屁股狠狠来上一脚。

“叔叔，买朵花吧。”小男孩坚持着原本的称呼又重复了一遍。

这次索隆直截了当的说:“我没钱。”

山治忍无可忍的用力把手挣脱出来，自己掏出钱递过去，随便挑了一朵花拿在手里大跨步的先走开了，还在跟小孩子争论称呼问题的索隆连忙快步跟上。

打着情人节名号的日子无论正统还是沾边都会变成一场节日狂欢，就算是家普通的拉面店今日也人满为患，他们进店以后找不到双人座，只能在吧台前空出的两个座位上并排坐了下来。

从环境优雅的西餐厅降格为拥挤吵闹的拉面店，山治的心情跟着一落千丈，他脱掉西装外套搭在椅背上，里面穿的衬衫也是件价格昂贵的精品款，想到它一会儿即将经历高汤味和蒸汽的洗礼他就一阵心痛。

他转过头看着他的男朋友，忍不住思考起半小时前在网上浏览的那个话题。

“如果你的男朋友是个没情调没品味又低情商的狗直男，你到底喜欢他什么呢？”

索隆卷起运动服的袖子，掰开筷子并拢在手掌间搓了搓，望着吧台后拉面厨师忙碌的身影，脸上写满了期待。

山治歪头注视着他的侧脸，开始想，他的长相算得上出类拔萃，运动系学生的身材和体能也好的没话说，最让人头疼的莫过于他考虑起事情来总像脑子里缺根弦，是因为社会历练不足吗？也对，毕竟他只是个大学还没毕业的毛头小子罢了。除了外貌之外，他唯一能打动人的地方也就只有偶尔会表现出的幼稚模样，比如现在，一碗热腾腾的拉面都能让他露出这样的表情，这可比山治以前交往过的那些圆滑老练的情场老手吸引人多了。

“你笑什么？”索隆把端上来的第一碗面推到山治面前，把掰好的筷子搁在碗沿上，不明所以的皱了皱眉。

山治连忙压下不知不觉上扬的嘴角，拿起筷子埋头吃面，努力藏住自己不小心泄露出的心情。

虽然是家平价拉面店，这家店的味道却出乎意料的好，一碗面吃完管饱又满足，山治也就不那么介怀西餐厅的事了。他抽出一张餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，把用过的纸巾方方正正叠好，略显局促的问:“你说有事想对我说，是什么事？”

这一晚的精心着装和焦躁感全是为了这个时刻，用餐的时候索隆只顾着填饱自己，完全没什么开启话题的表示，山治有点沉不住气了。

到今天为止已经是他们开始交往的第三个月，当初稀里糊涂的凑在一起又稀里糊涂的爬上同一张床，两个人之间甚至都没什么像样的告白宣言，加上索隆什么事都不放在心上的糟糕性格，让山治始终不能确定他们的关系到底进展到了哪一步。他想，也该是时候了吧？今天晚上这么合适的时机再不有所表示，还他妈要等多久？

“哦，我是想跟你说…”索隆把自己的那碗面吃完，拿纸巾擦完嘴以后胡乱揉成团扔在桌面上，嘴巴里还嚼着最后一口面条，鼓着腮帮含糊不清的回答道:“剑道社下学期想团体报名业余赛，暑假我们要去山里集训一个月。”

山治静静等待下文，索隆嚼完了面也安静下来等着他接话，他们对视着沉默了五六秒，山治才反应过来，问他:“没了？”

索隆点点头:“没了。”

山治的眉头跳了跳，好不容易压制下去的怒火再度蹿升，声音跟着不自觉的拔高:“这种事有必要约出来当面说？”

“不是你先约我的吗？”索隆一脸莫名其妙的反问道。

“谁他妈约你了？”

“你问我今天晚上有没有事。”

山治愣了一下，努力回忆着他们今天约出来见面时的对话内容，搞不清楚是哪句话让对方会错了意，思考片刻之后，他像泄了气般有气无力的问:“你知不知道今天是什么日子？”

“该不会是你生日吧？”索隆完全不觉得一个假的情人节有什么重要的，所以他忽略了这个答案，他试探着回答道，但很快想起刚交往那会儿陪山治过了一次生日，于是立马改口:“不…我是说，周年纪念日？”

“我们才认识了半年。”山治咬着牙提醒。

他的脸色已经变得越来越糟，连一向不懂得察言观色的索隆都看出了异样，回话的声音越来越没底气:“半年纪念日…？”

“没什么事我先回去了。”山治拿着外套站起来，直接转身向门外走去。

山治以前一直觉得自己是个不会计较这类琐事的人，但他在索隆面前就是没办法控制失落感，他想从索隆那里得到的东西太多，真正获得的却少得可怜。大街上随处可见情人节海报和卖玫瑰的小贩，只要稍微用点心就能知道今天是个特别的日子，可索隆就是不放在心上。

他很讨厌只有他一个人在认真经营这段感情的感觉，他喜欢对方比对方喜欢他还要多，这让他很没有安全感。

他在前面越走越快，能明显感觉到索隆正紧紧跟在身后，他虽然没有回头，心里还是有那么点期待的，他只是想给对方一个教训，并没有真的想离开，如果白白浪费了一夜相处的好时光，那多可惜？

“喂，卷眉毛。”

索隆在后面叫他，他停住脚步回过头，没好气的问道:“干嘛？”

如果索隆这时候能给山治一个台阶下，他肯定会乖乖走下台阶，顺势结束掉这场小小的摩擦，可他脑回路清奇的男朋友却停在他面前，用拇指比了比路旁的情趣旅馆，直截了当的问:“去开房吗？”

“开你大爷！”山治扯着嗓门愤怒的骂道。

看，他的思想就是这么简单，以为一切难题只要上床打一炮就能迎刃而解，醒醒吧臭小子，谈恋爱才不是那么容易的事情！

山治再次转身往前走，这一次迈步更干脆，步速也比刚才更快，他一刻也不想跟这个白痴相处了，自己躺在家里看电视打发时间也总比被他气死强。

“我明天上午没课。”索隆小跑几步跟上山治与他并肩而行，伸手去拽他的手腕，被他毫不留情的甩开了。

“老子明天还要上班。”他冷淡的回绝。

“你生气了？”索隆不依不饶的拉住他的胳膊让他停下来，与他面对面站着，态度很是诚恳。

山治移开视线，违心的回答:“没有。”

“那你为什么…”

“别跟着我！我要回家了。”山治再次甩开索隆的手，自顾自往前走。

“好吧…”这一次索隆没有再阻拦，他不知道该如何应对山治忽然爆发的脾气，他不会哄人，也不会说甜言蜜语，只能无措的放山治离开。但他忽然想起还有件事没做，于是又硬着头皮跟上去，从裤兜里摸出一个小盒子塞进山治手里，说:“对了，这个给你。”

这是个只有半个巴掌大小的纸盒，纯黑色的纸面素净无装饰，只用烫银字印着山治钟爱的打火机品牌的英文，他停在原地把纸盒的盖子揭开，绒布的中央躺着一只崭新的打火机。

“你前几天跟我说你把打火机弄丢了，我买了个新的给你。”索隆低头盯着地面，抬起右手抓了抓自己的头发，表情显得有些局促，想起之前送的礼物评价都很糟糕，他又急忙补充道:“这是店员帮我挑的款式，总不会出错吧？”

其实打火机丢失的当天山治就去买了个新的，但他现在不打算把这件事说出来。他把盒子里的打火机拿出来在掌心中掂了掂，脸上要笑不笑的憋住了表情:“你刚才迟到就是为了去买这个？”

“我…不是专门去买的，只是顺路。”

“省省吧，你的眼睛根本就不会撒谎。”

山治的年纪已经不小了，交往过的男友用一只手也已经数不过来，他以为自己早就忘了情窦初开时单纯的恋爱感觉，没想到今天只是收到一件礼物他还能这么开心。

他从兜里掏出烟盒取出一支香烟叼进嘴里，用打火机点燃它生命中的第一支烟，深吸上一口之后眯着眼睛徐徐吐出一缕薄烟，把香烟夹在手指间，脸色稍微缓和了一些，说:“你打工赚的那点儿钱省着点花，以后别买这么贵的东西了。你可以送巧克力。”

“送巧克力不好吧，你不是刚补过牙吗？”见山治怒火消退，索隆顿时放松了不少，抬手捏住他的腮帮撬开牙关，左右转了转他的下巴看向口腔内部寻找补牙的痕迹:“年纪大了牙口不好就少吃点甜食。”

“三十岁不算上了年纪，找死吗你？”山治用力推开索隆的手，顺便在他小腿上狠狠补了一脚。

索隆咧着嘴抽了口气，一瘸一拐倒退着远离了对他滥用暴力的山治，笑着说:“那我回去了。”

“等等。”山治把烟重新叼回唇间，对他勾了勾手指，说:“过来。”

只用一件礼物就可以换来一夜春宵，这实在是个很划算的买卖。

山治不缺钱，更不缺床伴，因为一件礼物就心甘情愿把自己拱手奉上，这还是第一次。

年轻人似乎具备着随时都能将荷尔蒙释放出来的神奇魔力，才刚一进旅馆房间的门，索隆就迫不及待的把山治压在墙上亲吻他，扯拽他的衣服，低沉的喘息声听上去就像头发情的野兽。

山治边回吻边推他的肩膀，利用接吻的间隙提醒他:“等一下，先去洗个澡。”

“出门前洗过了。”索隆耐着性子把那件看起来很精贵的衬衫小心翼翼解开，以前他嫌麻烦直接暴力扯开这排碍事的衣扣时没少被山治骂得狗血淋头，现在他已经学乖了。

他把衬衫剥下去之后又去解山治的腰带脱掉他的裤子，两只手直白的伸向后方抓住两瓣臀肉向上托着揉捏了几下，山治心领神会的搂住他的脖子向上一跳，两条长腿夹住了他的腰。

“可是我还没…”仅仅只是被抚摸几下山治就已经兴致高涨，胯部紧贴着索隆的小腹，随着行走的颠簸相互碰撞摩擦，下方传来的热度让他呼吸艰难。

“你出门前也洗过了吧？身上这么好闻。”索隆抱着他走到房间正中央那张圆形的大床边，把鼻子埋进他的颈窝嗅着气味：“衣服也是专门挑过的，不是吗？你上班可不会穿成这样。”

索隆考虑事情也不全是单纯无脑，比如在做这种事的时候他总会认真投入精力，调戏起山治来要多精明有多精明。山治耳根通红的把脸埋向他的肩膀，小声嘟囔着：“少做梦了，我才懒得为你多花心思。”

索隆笑了笑，也不戳穿他，把他放到床上之后拉开运动服的拉链脱下来甩到一边。最近天气逐渐转热，运动服里只穿了一件白背心，脱去长袖外套后裸露出的手臂和背心下起伏的肌肉线条让山治下半身腾起一阵燥热感，他跪坐起来用双手抚摸着索隆的胸膛，手掌慢慢滑下去，隔着布料细细感受着凹凸感，然后把背心的下摆向上卷起，扯开运动裤的绑带，边舔着嘴唇边把裤腰拉了下去。

所以，到底喜欢他什么呢？

山治用舌头和嘴唇把男朋友的那根半勃出完整形状的东西弄湿，一只手握住根部，张开嘴把它含进嘴里，在前后晃动着脑袋吸吮吞吐时，他开始思考这个问题。

是喜欢他年轻的肉体吗？还是喜欢他蓬勃的朝气？喜欢他的笨拙和幼稚，也喜欢他在运动场上的认真和拼劲，这些品质可不是谁都能有的。

当嘴里的东西越胀越大直至撑满口腔，山治的思考停止了，从小腹底下蹿起的热量烤干了他的思维，他的脑袋里现在只塞满了色情的想法。

索隆用手指梳理着他的金发，只需轻轻往前送一送腰，饱满的顶端就会顶进他的咽喉深处，吞咽不及的唾液溢出唇角，沿着下巴滑落滴在床单上，腮帮被撑得酸痛不已，他扶住索隆的大腿，眯起眼睛发出快要窒息般的哼声。

然后那个东西就从他嘴里抽离出去，他大口喘息着，仰头看向索隆的脸，眼中潮湿的水光让视野扭曲变形，不过他还是看清了对方用食指在半空中画了个圈示意他转过去，于是他转过身跪趴在床上，并且老老实实的抬高了屁股。

后方传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，他用额头枕着自己的手臂，感觉这个过程无比漫长，直到沾着润滑剂的手指插入他的身体，他的手指紧紧绞住床单，抬起头发出一声难耐的呻吟。

索隆的手指很长也很灵巧，长期摆弄运动器材磨出的茧子即便被润滑剂软化也给穴肉带来了非常要命的触觉体验，而且他似乎是想捉弄一下山治，仗着自己超常的臂力和体能，手指抽动的幅度已经不仅仅是在做前戏。

指腹摩擦肠壁产生的快感几乎快要把山治逼入绝境，后方传来的迸溅的水声更是让他羞耻得想要立马死去，他拽着床单往前爬行想要逃离，又被索隆扣住大腿拖回原位，只能绷紧了腰背承受着越来越强烈的快感，呻吟声也越来越高：“不行了…你他妈…敢让我被手指弄射，嗯…你就死定了…”

山治的腰抬高又弓起，无论怎么改变姿势都无法减缓刺激，被呻吟声切割得支离破碎的威胁因为夹杂着鼻音，听上去就像撒娇般甜腻。不过这一招对索隆还是很有效的，年龄上的差距使他总不自觉的听山治的话，甚至已经养成了习惯。

手指刚一抽离山治就瘫软下去，还没来得及喘息片刻，索隆便扶着他的腰把他的屁股重新提起来，对准穴口挺腰插入进去。

比手指粗壮许多也滚烫许多的部位将后穴完全填满，推进时的摩擦感让山治舒服得从头酥麻到脚尖，他用力攥紧床单，浑身颤抖不止，打颤的双腿只能勉强支撑住身体的重量。

一鼓作气顶进最深处停在那里，索隆喘了口气，说:“我要开始动了。”

山治张开嘴唇艰难的呼吸着，摇了摇头:“别动。”

“你确定？”索隆用拇指拨开山治的臀缝，小幅度的晃动着腰往里撞了撞，立马得到一声哼咛作为反馈。他抬手在山治的屁股上重重拍了一巴掌，清脆的拍打声让山治浑身一僵，穴肉明显紧缩了一下，白皙的臀肉上很快显现出一道红印。“一会儿你就会求着我动的快一点了。”

“…鬼才会求你，白痴。”山治声音发颤的反驳听上去毫无说服力可言。

索隆又笑了起来，扣紧他的腰开始前后摆送腰胯，滚烫的器官在他的身体里自由穿梭，他连最后一点儿炸毛的力气都没有了。他的上半身瘫软的趴伏在床上，像睡着的猫般柔软温顺，偶尔因为过于强烈的刺激蜷缩起身体，被汗水湿透的后背拉伸出诱人的线条，便会招致一轮更激烈的侵犯。

在混混沌沌的状态下他又获得了片刻思考的时间，他在想，喜欢的理由大概也包括对方在床上带给自己的愉悦感吧。

虽然时不时会做出些恶趣味的事，像匹狼一样野性，不过他的小男友却总会乖乖听他的话，技巧上的不足全部用良好的体力来弥补，结合的过程永远都那么合拍。跟这些优点相比，那些让他头疼的缺点也就变得微不足道了。

他不知道自己思考了多久，就被又一轮摩擦敏感点的强烈快感拉回了现实。良好的体能其实是把双刃剑，前半段他还在享受索隆的耐久力，后半段就已经腰酸腿麻的快要坚持不住，把后穴撑得满满当当的凶器像是不知疲倦，抽送的力道和速度永远都能维持在最佳状态。

他的身体被撞倒又被捞起来，如此反复了多次，索隆直接拽着他的脚腕把他翻至正面，两只胳膊架起他的腿，压在他身上换成更便利的姿势重新插入。

无论是承欢时难耐的表情还是泛出生理泪水的眼睛都被看得清清楚楚，逃不开对方的注视，山治羞耻的咬紧嘴唇，却憋不住自己不断拔高的呻吟声。

他用手扶住索隆的肩膀，两条腿折叠在身体上方随着撞击晃动不止，下方激烈的顶弄已经可以称得上是可怕的折磨，他惊慌的摇着头说:“要出来了…嗯…我要不行了…”

索隆压下粗重的喘息，问他:“这时候应该对我说什么？”

下方迸发出的快感强烈到冲散了心神，山治的双眼逐渐失焦，手指用力抓挠进索隆的后背，用带着哭腔的嗓音回答道:“让我射。”

“还有呢？”索隆继续循循善诱。

山治收拢手臂缠住他的脖子，把脑袋压下来啄吻了几下嘴唇，亲昵而讨好的用鼻尖磨蹭着脸颊，呼出的热气全部洒在他耳朵上，在他耳边用鼻音浓重的声音小声说：“求你…动的快一点。”

年轻人那点儿少得可怜的自制力在山治无心的挑逗下瞬间崩塌，索隆在心里暗暗说了声糟糕，强忍住射精的冲动，两手撑住床面对准记忆中的敏感区域用力顶送片刻，在成功把山治推上高潮后他才跟着倾泻而出。

他倒在山治身上，胸膛起伏大口的喘息着，然后将手指插入金发间捧住山治的脑袋狠狠吻上他的嘴唇。他觉得自己完蛋了，他还这么年轻，抱着试试看的心态交往的对象却牢牢的拴住了他，接下来肯定需要应付一些恋爱的麻烦事。

不过很快的，懒得处理麻烦的性格就让他把这些烦恼全部抛向脑后，他拍了拍山治潮红的脸颊，贴近到鼻尖碰鼻尖的距离直视着他的眼睛，笑着说：“再来一次？”

山治迷蒙到仿佛快要入睡的眼睛一瞬间恢复清醒，一边推索隆的肩膀一边翻身想要逃离他的怀抱：“不行，我的腰好痛。”

索隆连忙拽住他的胳膊，语气无比的诚恳：“就一次。”

不需要太多的情话或制服手段，仅仅只是被那道写满期待的目光盯着，山治就失去了抵抗能力，他犹犹豫豫的重新躺回原位，明知道这些“就一次”之类的说辞是假的，还是配合着说：“好吧，那最后一次。”

当山治的腿被再次分开时，他觉得自己应该把之前下的定论全部推翻。喜欢一个人还需要什么狗屁理由，仅仅只是因为跟索隆在一起他很快乐，这就足够了，不是吗？

END


End file.
